Untouched
by Go Hump an Oven
Summary: Foster sisters, Alex Danvers and Kara Zor-El, fall in love as teenagers, but when Alex leaves for collage she also leaves Kara. Will they be able to get back what they had once Kara comes out as Supergirl to save Alex? Rated T for now might change later. This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope y'all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 4ever**

 _ **A/N: Hey y'all so this is my first ever Supergirl fic, so yeah...Well, the name of the story comes from a song by The Veronicas, as does the chapter title. So, yeah, y'all know what to do. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

(Alex P.O.V.)

I was walking the halls of Midvale high when I heard Jake Howell quietly bragging to one of his football buddies about how his father found a way to take Superman down a peg or two. This, of course, caught my interest, knowing that Superman is the cousin of my foster sister, Kara. I wanted to know how the man was planning on getting the upper hand on the beloved superhero. I decided that at some point tonight I was going to do some recon and found out what the actual plan was.

A year or so ago, one of my classmates was murdered, his name was Kenny, Kara and I found his killer and made sure he paid for what he did, so I like to think of myself as a detective of sorts. I love a good adventure and a good mystery, so does Kara, that's one of the things I adore about her.

"Hey Alex." I was pulled out of my thoughts, I turned, and Kara was standing right behind me. She was smiling; she has such a beautiful smile. I was in awe of her beauty.

"Hey, Kara!" I replied, smiling back at her. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked. I just wanted to get home, get my homework done, eat some food, and then when everyone was asleep, and get some recon in. She nodded her head and linked our arms and started walking toward the exit of the school.

* * *

It was about midnight, everyone seemed to be asleep, and the house was silent. I climbed out of my bedroom window and jumped down one story to the ground. I was going to the Howell house; it was about a mile from my house. I jogged there, so it took me about 15 minutes to get there. I sneaked around the property until I found a slightly opened window, all the lights in the house were off, and so I opened the window fulling, getting through with ease.

I silently walked the house for 20 or so minutes when a light flipped on from a room down the hall from me. I ducked into the closet under the stairs, fearing that I'd be caught and get sent to jail for breaking and entering, I called Kara. I knew she could hear me when I talked in an almost silent whisper. When she answered I told her where I was and that I was in need of assistants getting out of the house, before I could even pull the phone away from my ear to hang up, I heard her drop the phone and a gush of wind, I knew she was on her way.

There was a loud knock at the front door, I heard someone walk past my hiding spot, and I took a chance and cracked the door, looking out to see who was going to open the door. "Hello, are you Mr. Howell?" I could hear Kara's voice. The man nodded his head yes, not speaking. "My name is Kara, I was out for a walk tonight because I couldn't sleep, and I saw a man running from your house with some stuff in his hands. I don't know if he was coming from somewhere else, but I felt like it was the right thing to tell you what I saw. Just in case you would like to check to make sure that all your windows are closed and to check to see if anything is missing." I could hear the smile in her voice.

Mr. Howell finally spoke. "Thank you, Kara, for letting me know about this. Do you mind telling me which way the man went?" He asked; I didn't hear Kara respond but he thanked her and asked her to stay where she was while he went to check to see if the man was still around the house. I saw it go in the opposite direction that we need to go to get back home.

I come out of the closet, and ran to Kara; she grabbed my hand and we ran two blocks down the road. "What the hell were you doing Alex?" She asked as she put me down. "You could have been caught or hurt." She grabbed my hand as we started walking home. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going? I could have helped."

I didn't know what to say, so I just shrugged me shoulders. As we walked hand in hand, I felt like someone was watching us. Turns out I was right when one of the guys from school, Richard, walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Danvers. Little Danvers." He smiled at me then Kara. "I was wondering if you would like to go on to date tomorrow with me, maybe dinner and a movie." He looked at me, waiting for my response.

Kara must have felt me stiffen, she tightened her hand. "Alex, we have girls night tomorrow night, remember." Kara said, to someone who didn't know my foster sister, she sounded normal, maybe a bit tired, but there was a bet of jealousy in her voice. I don't know why there would be any jealousy; maybe she liked this guy?

"That's right, girls' night. Sorry Richard, I can't skip out on that." I smiled and walked passed him, still holding Kara's hand.

We got home quickly, I got on Kara's back and she climbed us up to the window to our shard room. Lucky for us it was a Friday night and we could sleep in.

* * *

The day went by quickly; Kara was determent for us to actually have a girl's night, just so she wouldn't feel like a complete liar. I was making popcorn in a pan on the stove top; when it was just about done I moved it to a burner that had not been lit.

I went into the living room to get the pull-out couch set up. "Hey Kara, get the popcorn in a bowl for us, please." I called over my shoulder; I continued to set up, making sure that we had plenty of drinks and junk food for the night. If was lucky for us that the parents were out of town for the whole weekend.

I turned around, about to head to the kitchen, to see what was taking Kara so long with the popcorn, when Kara slammed into hugging me tightly. "Hey there, what's going on?" I hugged her back, as tightly as I could. I loved it when she hugged me close; I never wanted to let her go.

"I burnt myself on the pot the popcorn is in. I don't know how it happened; I've never been burnt by something hot since I landed here." She said into my shoulder. "I just want to hug you, I'm not afraid to hug you tight, I don't have my powers, Alex. I tried to use them, they are gone." She didn't sound upset about her lack of powers, but, she didn't sound happy ether.

I pulled back, out of the hug slightly, opening my eyes. The first thing I notice was how close Kara was to me, how close our lips were to touching. I noticed that our breath was intermingling; I noticed her looking at my lips. She looked up from my lips, looking longingly into my eyes. "Kiss me, Kara, please, just kiss me." I whispered, staring into her eyes. Needing to feel what her lips feel when they are pressed to mine.

She smiled and closed the almost non-existent distance between us, it lasted about only a minute, but it was the best minute of my life so far. I slowly opened my eyes and looked right in to the beautiful blue eyes of Kara. "I love you. I have been in love with you for 3 years, Kara; I want to be with you." I confessed.

"I've been in love with you since Clark brought me here, Alex. I want to be with you too." She kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't move, I opened my eyes to a sea of blonde hair around my body. The memories flooding back to the forefront of my mind. It felt like a dream, I mean, in a way it was a dream, a dream come true.

The movie of the night was long forgotten; we kissed though out the night, ending up falling asleep on the couch. At some point in the while we slept Kara ended up putting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head causing her to start to move. "Good morning, beautiful." I whispered into her hear. She looked up at me, propping herself up on an elbow, and kissed me softly. "I could get use to this." I smiled. The way Kara smiled back at me could have lighted up the whole world; it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"I have to ask, why didn't it hurt when you plowed into me with hug last night?" I asked, before she had a chance to respond I added, "Not that I'm complaining, everything that has come along with it has been perfect."

Kara's face fell, now longer smiling. "When you asked me to get the popcorn last night, I burnt my hand." She held it up, the skin bubbled slightly. "I tried some of my powers because I haven't felt physical pain since being on earth. I had none, so I knew I wouldn't hurt you." She smiled, but there was sadness in her smile. "I've never been more scared then I am now. I could get hurt; I don't know what could happen."

I felt for her, I was also scared because I didn't want to lose her if something was to happen. "Kara," I sat up, as did she, I took her hands in mine. "The reason I didn't tell you where I was going the other night is because I overheard something and I didn't want you to get hurt if it was true." She looked confused, silently asking me to continue. "I overheard Jake telling one of his fuckboi friends that his dad had a way to bring Superman down a few pegs. I was afraid that if it was true that you would end up getting hurt, I wouldn't be able to protect you." I sadly smiled. "We should tell mom and dad about this, maybe they can come up with a way to fix it." I squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "I hope it's not long term."

"We should wait, at least until they get back from their mini vacation." She smiled at me, her smile widened as she liked down at my lips. "I know I can't hurt you, so," She looked back up, looked right into my eyes. "Their vacation can be our learning experience." She leaned in and kissed me.

We stayed like this, with our lips connecting, for what seemed like hours. If I was being honest, I could kiss her for eternity, not stopping for food or water or sleep, if I died, I would die, not only the luckiest, but the happiest person to ever have lived.

When we separated, my smile reached my eyes, I had been kissing the most beautiful, kind-hearted being, and it wasn't a dream. She wanted to be with me, and I her.

"When they get home, we should tell them about us as well as your lack of powers." Her smile faltered, I could see panic and fear clouding her eyes. "Why are you scared?"

"When I started having feelings for you, I looked into how this plant would react to foster sibling dating, it's not good Alex." Kara let a tear slip from her eye. "I don't want to lose another family. Alex, I don't want to lose _you_ because I couldn't keep my feelings to myself." She started to sob.

"I know that you are afraid, baby, but mom and dad aren't like that." I pulled her into me, hugging her tightly. "They know we aren't real sisters, they will most likely tell us to keep it in the house, and other people will have a problem with it, not them." I squeezed her before letting go. "Everything will be fine, I promise." I smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't we go on a date tonight?" I asked; she looked confused. "Like a real date, food, a walk under the stairs, I will try to kiss you before saying good night." I smiled because she started to calm down and started to smile. "We can go to a Chinese buffet, I know you like pot stickers, all you can eat."

Kara blushed, thinking about it for a minute. "I would like that." She smiled, still blushing. "But, would it be wise for us to act like we are on a date? I don't want anyone to have a reason for one of us to be taken away. I don't want to lose you Alex. Everyone in town knows that we are 'sisters'." She used air quotes.

I just smiled and nodded, I had already planned for that when I asked. "We should watch some movies." I suggested. " _D.E.B.S_ and _Loving Annabelle_?" I asked; they were two of my favorite movies. Kara just smiled at me and she lay back down on the couch.

 _ ***After the movies***_

We went upstairs to get ready; I had suggested that we get dressed in different rooms. I gathered all of my cloths and went into mom and dad's room, Kara got ready in our room. I wanted to be surprised when I see her. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to wear, I tried on about everything I own. I wish I would have known about her feelings for me before now, I would have bought something new for the date. I wanted to look nice, classy even. I settled on a form fitting black dress that came down just past my knees, three quarter sleeves, and showed very little cleavage. I decided to do some light make-up, just some eyeliner and a light red lipstick.

I walked out of my parent's room and walked down the stairs to wait by the front door. I was thinking about where to take her, there was a great buffet the next town over, so I figure I would take her there, it's out of town and no one will know that we are "sisters". I was starting to panic, thinking that she changed her mind about this date. I wanted to go check on her but I talked myself out of bothering her, which was a good thing because she started to walk down the stairs.

I looked up at Kara when I heard her footsteps. My jaw hit the floor, she was wearing flowing red dress, coming down mid-thigh, off the shoulder straps, and showing just the right amount of cleavage. I lost my breath looking at her, she looked so beautiful, and I felt so lucky to be going out with her tonight. Kara must have caught me staring at her, she started to blush deeply. "You look so beautiful, Kara, absolutely breathtaking." I told her after I caught my breath again. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. I was glad that the lipstick that I was wearing was a stain type.

I opened the fount door and offered her my arm. We walked to the car, it was an old car, I don't know what kind, and my parents left it for us if we wanted to go somewhere. I opened her door for Kara and helped her into the car; after I shut her door I walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

As soon as we were on the road Kara grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, just having her hand in mine was a feeling that I will never forget. I know that I was blushing, I was so glad it was getting dark out, I was trying to hide it from the beautiful woman sitting next to me. I don't know why the thought of Kara seeing me blush was so embarrassing.

"I thought we were going to the buffet, we just passed it." Kara pointed out to me as we passed the only Chinese buffet in town.

"I know." I looked over to her, squeezed her hand, and winked at her.

We drove in silence for about half an hour, I pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese buffet called _China Buffet._ I could see the shock on Kara's face. "I told you that I wanted a real date." I winked at her again. I got out of the car and rushed over to her side so I could open her door for her. We walked into the restaurant hand and hand.

 _*Sorry y'all I don't know how to write for a date*_

We both smiled all the way home, when we got home I opened her door one last time. We walked up to the front door and I opened it. I let her walk in first; I closed the door behind me. As soon as the door was shut Kara pushed me into the wall and kissed me. She kissed me with so much love and passion. We jumped apart when there was a shocked gasp coming from the doorway of the living room. We both turned, my mother and father were standing there, staring at us.


End file.
